


Cupcake

by kosmochim



Category: ARMY - Fandom, bts, fluff - Fandom, jikook - Fandom, jimin - Fandom, jungkook - Fandom, parkjimin - Fandom, pjm - Fandom, soft - Fandom, taehyung - Fandom, vmin - Fandom
Genre: College, Cupcake - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, JiminxReader - Freeform, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Students, jimin - Freeform, shortstory, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmochim/pseuds/kosmochim
Summary: Everyday she put a cupcake and a note in front of his door. Everyday, he wrote her back.-----In which her girl tries to cheer up her crush but is too shy to show herself to him.
Relationships: Love - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Strawberry cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I hope you will enjoy this story.

_Dear Jimin,_

_I hope you will enjoy your cupcake. Keep being the amazing person you are._

_Fighting._

The girl with brown hair folded the paper, and put it on the floor in front of his door with the cardboard box containing the strawberry cupcake before going to class. She never came at the same time because he would know who she is. If he discovered, it was over for her.

Her mom always wondered why her daughter stopped by the cupcake shop she held even ifbarely had time before school. That even was the reason of her living near the campus and not with her parents, so that it would be easier of her. But her mom didn't question it. She was happy to see her daughter excited every morning.

Y/N would always stop by Jimin's dorm to leave a cupcake and a note for him. Everyday of the week.. She was tired of seeing him being sad or shy. She wanted to change that. She wanted him to be as happy as she was every time she saw him.

But there was no way she would ever tell him who she is. She was too shy for this. She didn't feel good enough for him. Her heart would always speed up on her chest whenever she saw him, she would always get shy and try her best to not get noticed by him.

She thought he was incredible. It was funny because Jimin wasn't one of those bad boys that you don't dare approach. Jimin was a cute and kind guy. Maybe a little too much and people took advantage of that.

Jimin was a person with a heart made of gold and she didn't understand why people would judge him based on his country. It was stupid. She exchanges glances with him a few times but never dared talk to him even though she was not very shy. But with Jimin, everything was different. He was different and it changed everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ! I hope you’re enjoying the story so far. Thank you for reading xx

_Dear Jimin,_

_Good luck for the test today. I'm sure you're going to smash it._

_I hope you will enjoy your cupcake._

As the girl with long brown hair went to Jimin's dorm in the morning, just after waking up, she found a note on the carpet, much to her surprise. She didn't waste anytime and exchanged the note left in front of the door with another cupcake and a letter before rushing back in her dorm. Sitting on her bed, she opened the note and started to read. Her heart was beating fast in her chest as she read his words. Cheeks red, eyes smiling, she was happy. 

_Hello,_

_Thank you very much for the cupcake, it was absolutely delicious and thank you also for the note. It was thoughtful. Who are you ?_

_\- Jimin._

She almost choke. He did that. Her heart was beating so fast and she started to smile without even noticing until her cheeks started to hurt, just like the thought of him never knowing who she is. Of course it was hurting her but it was a choice she made and didn't regret.

didn't matter if Jimin knew her, the only thing she wanted was for him to feel important, loved and to grow confident. It was, in a certain way, kind of weird.  
She barely knew him and he didn't know her at all but she cared. She cared a lot, and maybe a little too much. But Jimin was just like a dream, like a memory you want to cherish. He was too precious to be hurt and if he wasn't confident enough to stand up for himself against the hate he received, Y/N wanted to do it for him, in the shadows until his wings would grow.


	3. Chapter 3

Y/N knew Jimin would answer her again. She didn't even wait the morning anymore to read the note he always wrote back to thank her. It actually became an habit since three or four days and it made the girl's heart flutter. She grew even more attached to the Korean boy just like he did with her.

Jimin kept asking her who she was, why wouldn't she tell him. But she always ignored that part of the notes he left her. Gradually, they started a conversation through these notes and a friendship was born but what she felt towards him was more powerful and meaningful than that.

She couldn't sleep without reading his response so before going to bed, she made her way to Jimin's dorm and found the note on the door step. She took it and read her once she was in her bed.

_Hi,_

_Today I wanted to thank you not only for the cupcake but mostly for always cheering me up.I needed it._

_Will you tell me who you are one day ?_

_Why won't you tell me ?_

Her heart ached in her chest but she was still satisfied. She was already trying her best to make him happy. Jimin wasn't like the other boys in college. It wasn't only for his Korean accent when he spoke, nor it was for pity. She wasn't nice to Jimin because some were not. She was nice to him because of the person he was. Jimin was brilliant, and he shone even more with the hate of people. He shone with kindness and passion. 

Jimin was sweet, caring and funny. Everything he did was cute. He never thought too much about things when doing it. He just tried his best.

He was a kind soul, and that was maybe what inspired to do this for him.

She wrote the note before going to bed. The morning after she went's to her mom's cupcakes shop to take one cupcake and bring it to Jimin.

_Dear Jimin,_

_I'm really glad I helped you. You deserve the best. And to be honest with you, I don't think it is going to happen. You don't need to know who am I._

_And by the way, congratulation for the test. I saw you had the best mark, I didn't doubt it. Don't ever forget how amazing and smart you are._

_Have a good day._

She put the cupcake box and the note on the doorstep before rushing out of the small building to go to class.


	4. Chapter 4

Jimin became used to have his cupcake every morning. It kind of made his roommate Hoseok jealous but it was funny.

He always started his day by eating the cupcake and reading the letter. But today, he didn't. He wasn't hungry yet and decided to take the cake with him. He would probably eat it after lunch.

He would always feel anxious when going to college on Thursdays. It wasn't a particular non lucky day. It was just a day with a bad class, and kind of stupid classmates. He knew that, but their words always hurt him even if he tried not to pay attention to it.

He didn't understand why people were being mean to him. He didn't do anything wrong. He didn't talk and just smiled at people. What was wrong with him ?

The teacher announced a group work. He was wrong when he thought earlier his day couldn't get worse. It was getting worse. They all got paired up in groups of four people and started to work immediately on the subject they were given.

— So ching ching boy, any ideas that can actually make you useful ?

His friend giggled, and Jimin's heart started to tighten in his chest as he stuttered.

— Well huh...

He was cut offby a girl, the only in his group actually. She stayed quiet the whole time. He thought her name was Y/N but he wasn't sure.

— He has a name. Do I call you white dumb boy ? Even if it would suit you pretty well. Talk to say relevant things or shut your stupid mouth.

She was harsh and caught the teacher's attention. Soon enough, it was quiet again and the girl looked at Jimin, a smile on her lips and talk, sweetly.

— Don't pay attention to them, Jimin.

He was surprised and moved. He couldn't talk as he was overwhelmed by shyness so he just nodded.

During the break they got, Jimin took his cupcake out of his bag and it took everything in Y/N to stay calm and not freak out.

Chocolate and raspberry cupcake. He thought it looked yummy. But before eating it, he took a paper and unfolded it, reading what was written on it.

_Dear Jimin,_

_I saw you smile yesterday and it was the prettiest thing I have ever seen. You are a masterpiece. Please, stay happy. Keep smiling, it made me very happy._

_Enjoy your cupcake._

Y/N thought her heart was going to explode, she pretended to be focused on her phone when Jimin took out a paper of out his bag and started to write.

— Are you okay ?

He broke her out of her thoughts and she looked at him, with pink cheeks.

— Oh yeah, I was just thinking.

— Okay...also, thank you for standing up for me.

He smiled sweetly at her and she knew she falling very hard but she didn't mind, even if he wasn't there to catch her. He was worth it. He was happiness was worth everything.


End file.
